niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Magdeburg 2005
Ausstellungsergebnisse CAC Magdeburg am 15.05.2005 Bilder bitte hier klicken RÜden Veteranenklasse 2/2 Elliot of the Newfyhome Platz 1 Alexis von Oranien Platz 2 Rüden ehrenklasse 1/1 ch. Ben Matlock Bär vom gelderland Platz 1 Rüden Jüngstenklasse 3/2 Ursus Troll von Rothenfelde VV Björnebanden’s Quarry Man VV Lasse von der fischerkate fehlt Rüden Jugendklasse 11/8 morena’s agamemnon-bär v1 morena’s amigo-Bär v2 Remus vom elsterufer v 3 bandit bär vom freien hof SG 4 merufe’s heavy neldor SG Morena’s arthos-bär SG Jim Hawkins von den drömlingsbären SG bobby brown vom yukon G rocky billie vom elsterufer fehlt la bellas tintin fehlt calando carat von der rudelsburg fehlt Rüden Zwischenklasse 9/9 fourwind Bear’s call of the wild V1 Anton leader of the gang aus otto’s bärenhöhle V2 aragon first bron newf aus otto’s bärenhöhle V3 Braveheart’s aqua planing V4 Connor mac leod von der gohnheide V Arcus ever in my mind aus Otto’s bärenhöhle SG indigo-jack von den drömlingsbären SG liberty’s jolly joker sg caruso-enrico von der gonheide sg Rüden Championklasse 2/2 ML. Ch. Kirk Douglas Bär vom Gelderland V1 Ch. Sidney-Bär vom Belmer Berg V2 Rüden Offene Klasse 17/16 Vanguard Promise of Gold V1 Pucini vom Lumberg V2 Fred Feuerstein Bär vom Gelderland V3 Master Luke Skywalker Bär vom Gelderland V4 Trinity's Here's to Gershwin V Karlos von der Walgerma V Iron von Aiching V Bentley Easy Boy von der Rudelsburg V Tjando vom Flowergarden V Black Animals Jim Beam V Bajazzo Big Point v.d. Rudelsburg V Don Camillo vom Carolinenhof sg Batman von der Gonheide sg Watson von Sanssouci sg Black Animals King Richard Lionheart SG Rubens vom Vossberg g Henry Highlander v. Rosendahl fehlt Hündinnen Veteranenklasse 5/4 Bärenkind Dulcamara Stipides Platz 1 schönster Veteran Morena-Bär vom Belmer Berg Platz 2 Anja von der Bernde Platz 3 Kimberley-Francis von Rothenfelde Platz 4 Abby vom Elsterufer fehlt Hündinnen Jüngstenklasse 2/1 Daylight from newfy’s fortune vv Luka, Lady in black von der fischerkate fehlt Hündinnen Jugendklasse 8/7 Jade vom Riesrand v1 keoma’s diana in my heart v2 pavlowna anna bär vom gelderland v3 sheela vom elsterufer v4 zweet alegra-bär vom belmer berg v zabrina grazia-bär vom belmer berg SG sona-sonntagskind vom elsterufer sg keoma’s daily dawning fehlt Hündinnen Zwischenklasse 5/5 fourwind bear’s catch me if you can v1 champagne von der gonheide v2 a dream like indian summer aus otto’s bärenhöhle v3 braveheart’s aqua pearl v4 scheila vom vossberg sg Hündinnen Championklasse 3/1 ch. vienna-bär vom belmer berg platz 1 ch. happy-girl von den drömlingsbären fehlt ch. sienna morena-bär vom belmer berg fehlt Hündinnen Offene Klasse 19/17 nicole kidman bär vom gelderland V1 BOB alisea janee von der rudelsburg V2 mona lisa bär vom gelderland v3 trinity’s heart of danish dynamite v4 kind of magic von aiching v vicky promise of gold V elsie vom lewitzer rand v newatta’s philina v nofretete bär vom gelderland v wonderful wonda-bär vom belmer berg v tamarinde-bär vom belmer berg v jil sander bär vom gelderland v hela-panda von der burg dankwarderode sg hawara-panda von der burg dankwarderode sg angel dark beauty vom saaleck sg quini vom vossberg sg rollie rollmops von widdersdorf sg josy von der walgerma fehlt la bella’s ofelia fehlt Juniorhandling Altersklasse 1: Gianna Sophia Niemann 11 Jahre mit Zweet Alegra-Bär vom Belmer Berg Platz 1 Lukas Schultheis 11 Jahre mit Rollie Rollmops von Widdersdorf Platz 2 Lisa-Joanna Tsapanos 9 Jahre mit Vienna-Bär vom Belmer Berg Platz 3 Altersklasse 2: Alexandra Knapke 13 Jahre mit Trinity’s Here’s To Gershwin Platz 1 Alexandra Baltruschat 15 Jahre mit Karlos von der Walgerma Platz 2 Tagessieger: Gianna Sophia Niemann Ausser Konkurrenz Marlon Wunderwald 8 Jahre mit Merufe’s Heavy Neldor Nina Herrmann 5 Jahre mit Wonderful Wonda-Bär vom Belmer Berg Niklas Herrmann 8 Jahre mit Sidney-Bär vom Belmer Berg Mara Isabell Tsapanos 7 Jahre mit Happy Girl v.d. Drömlingsbären Falk Schultheis 6 Jahre mit Jade vom Riesrand